The Jackals
by Wolf's Howler
Summary: Age is but a number? Not for the Jackals The guys 7 years older, completely disgusted by age difference relations fall for our girls no older then 16, believing they are the same age of 23. the question is, how long can the girls pretend to be college students? read to find out. ORIGIN PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! a new story, will update Second Time To Lie hopefully next week. Tell me what you think?**

* * *

 **Theme Song: Falling From Grace, by The Gentle Waves  
**

Today is the first day my sisters and I begin our junior year in old Townsville High. " Blossom come on we're going to be late for homeroom!" I sighed lowly as I followed behind my sister's tracks. "wait Bubbles where's Buttercup?" the blonde turned around a and realized that her level headed sister was no longer with them. "Maybe she went off ahead, she's probably in homeroom." just as Bubbles said that Buttercup walked over to us holding our agendas. "I got our schedules." Buttercup handed us our class sheet before continuing to make our way to our prep period.

As we exit out into the court yard, we couldn't help but notice a mob of girls crowding around the side entrance of the school.  
"What do you think is goin' on" Buttercup asked crossing her arms. I bit my bottom lip, as curiosity got the best of me. " I don't know...but lets find out." I walked ahead, my sisters behind, and quickly pushed my way through the crowd. Once in the front, we came to face, another school? Why would there just be another school across from this one? I looked around and tapped the shoulder of the closest person to me. "Excuse me, but what's going on?' I asked. The girl giggled and rolled her eyes, as if what I just asked was so obvious. "We are waiting for the jackals to get out of school."

"The what?" I heard Buttercup asked

The girl was about to reply but, stopped as the doors to the school across the street opened and out came enormous group of guys. Must be an all guy school, because only guys came out from behind the gates. I flinched back and covered my ears as the mob of girls suddenly erupted into a loud shriek. "There that's them, the jackals!" the girl pointed. my sisters and I looked over to where she was indicating and were shocked to see three guys descending from behind the crowd. They had to be the most attractive men ever. The first one to come out had dark gelled hair, and was about 6'3 he was talking to the second one who had bleach blonde hair that was messed up in stylish short waves, and was about 6'2. The last one to appear had short dark auburn hair and had to be at least 6'2 like the blonde.

"Wow they seem...so mature." My baby sister said lowly. I couldn't help but notice she was staring deeply at the blonde one. I laughed when she hid her burning cheeks behind her binder as she realized Buttercup and I were staring at her. "Well yea they are mature. Lennington Academy IS a college after all, what do you expect." My eyes widen at the girl's words. A college?!

"The only down side to their personalities is that they take no interest in having relations with anyone., especially anyone younger. They would never date anyone below their age. Not even Princess Morbucks, captain of the cheerleaders could get to them. Brick Jackal rejected her as if she was a speck of dust on his shoulder. He's the oldest and the one in back, the other two are his brothers, Butch and Boomer. They actually use to attend our high school 6 years ago, but were home schooled during their 12th year by their father." I nodded as I took in everything she was informing us about.

"Have you ever met them, like ... Face to face?" The brunette's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, I wish. The only person I know who ever talked to them was my friend Whitney Lakewood. She had run into Boomer, the blonde, at the recreation center since he volunteers as a sub for an art class there in the weekends. She claimed that he was polite but serious and didn't seem to much into talking. He only really is ever seen smiling when he's with Brick and Butch.

"What about the other two, what are they supposedly like?" Buttercup asked tearing her eyes away from the two other brothers who were now overstating. Well from what I heard Butch, the raven, is outgoing but only really gets along with very few people, its not likely for him to talk to you out of the blue. He's known for being quiet rude, so i advise not to get on his nerves. Brick on the other hand speaks his mind freely. He can be very determine, especially when he put his mind into it. I guess you can say he's the brains out of the three. Its rare to ever interest him in the lightest, if he doesn't think you're worth his time, he won't give you a second look"

"Well they sound like a bunch of stuck up jerks." Buttercup mumbled under her breath. I looked down at my watch and realized it was getting late and homeroom was almost over. "Um you guys we should really get going, we don't wanna be late for 1st period, um thanks?..." "Oh! my name is Robin."

I smiled at our first new friend before saying goodbye. By the time the bell rang we were already in our respective classes which I was grateful for. Although my first day at a new school is usually very exciting for me I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about that one specific Jackal...what's his name? ...oh yea. Brick, Brick Jackal. Its foolish for me to even be thinking of him, like Robin said he would never date anyone below his age, he's a man and I merely a child. Its not like I'll ever get to talk to him either. At least that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ AUTHOR NOTE AT END ESPECIALLY IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

* * *

Blossom's POV:

"Oh come on Blossom please, let's go everyone is going!" I sighed and closed my novel to look at my baby sister. "Why bother Bubbles, you know parties aren't my scene, Buttercup doesn't want to go either so why argue." Bubbles has been begging me for the past 20 minutes to come with her to some party. Apparently one of our class mates oldest brother is having the first party of the year for the homecoming game and we were invited, strangely. " Blossom's right Bubbles, parties sound stupid and so cliche, beside why would I want to be around a bunch of sweaty drunk teenagers."

"Who said there's only going to be high schoolers?" My curiosity sparked at this point. What does she mean? Seeing as both Buttercup and I were confused Bubbles squealed and leaned in to tell us. "Okay so apparently, Mitch Mitchelson's oldest brother Mike had met Butch Jackal while on a summer ski trip and they totally hit it off so from what Mitch said his brother had talked to Butch and got him to agree to show up with his brothers and friends! Why do you think everyone is going?!" I opened my mouth still a bit taken back to respond but I was having a hard time to digest everything. Brick Jackal was going to be there? I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Why am I feeling this way? I never even met the man, it's not like he would look at me that way anyways, like I said before.

"Okay I'll go." I snapped out of thoughts to look at my green sister. What the heck? What changed her mind? "Yay! Great so I'll text Mitch and tell him to send us the address. Now what about you Blossom?" I looked at Bubbles then at Buttercup, I groaned and ran a hand through my long hair, "okay fine but only because I need to take care of you guys." Bubbles beamed in joy and embraced me in a hug.

Oh boy, or should I say men.

 **Later That Night**

Buttercup's POV:

I flinched back as Bubbles practically punctured my eye with her damn eyeliner "watch it! I would like to be able to see Bubbles!" I complained. My blue eye sister simply giggled and finished the left eye before pulling out some lipstick. I eyed it oddly, as you can probably tell I'm not one for makeup but I do like to make my sister happy and well she inisted since we're new to the town and this is our first party. "Relax Buttercup this is nude pink, its cute but still natrual looking." I sighed and allowed her to applly the lipstick. Once she was done she turned me around to face the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw ... Somehow I seemed older.

I guess that's just something make up does to you.

"You guys ready?" I stood up from my spot and found Blossom coming out of the bathroom wearing a thick white tank crop top, with salmon pink high waisted jeans and light brown heeled combat boots that stopped at her ankles. She also had her hair in smooth long curves with her hair pinned to the side fron the front giving everyone a claer view of her un-blemished face.

Bubbles squealed and ran to feel Blossom's curls. "Wow your hair is amazing, you should leave it down more often!" I laughed as Blossom gringed at my baby sister's ear bursting squealing. "Thanks, Bubs. You look great as well I love your shoes."

Bubbles wore a light blue floral dress that stopped at mid thigh, with a light beige oversize cardigan and white simple pumps, while her hair was straightened.

"Well then if we're all ready we should get going." My sisters nodded and grabbed their bags/jackets. I looked at the mirror one last time and bit my lip still a little unsure about how I looked. I wore a small black spagetti strap crop top with a short army green hooded trench coat, light blue skinny jeans, and black and white converse high tops and my hair was staright but placed in a cute messy bun with two strands of hair falling from each side of my face. For some reason, knowing he's going to be there I...

'Well...whatever I guess'

 **At The Party**

My sisters and I grinned as we contined to push through the crowd of teens. It was so crowded most people were pushed up to the point where they had to drop down a little lower to squeeze through. "Hey there's Mitch and Robin!" Blossom pointed out before grabbing our arms and leading us through. "Hey guys! This place is packed!" I yelled over the music. Mitch smirked and handed us a drink. "I know! Mike really out did himself this year but I guess its expected since he's a senior." Mitch responded.

After dancing, and hanging out for a bit my sisters and I decided we were getting tired and decided to head inside for some water. It was already getting late, close to 1:00 and the party started at 10:00. As we entered the house Robin jumped up from behind us and giggled. "LOOK! Its the Jackals and their crew! They actually showed up!" We looked to where she was mentioning and froze for a second. There they were...

They were all sitting in the corner of the room, Brick was laughing with some of his friends, while Boomer scrolled through his phone and Butch was simply watching the party continue , leaning forward with his elbows on his lap, and it looked like he was nodding his head to the beat. I got a strange feeling in my gut and decided I didn't want to feel this way so I pulled Robin and my sisters into the kitchen where we could get drinks.

"That Boomer is so cute!" Bubbles practically whined as she grabbed a cup of punch. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "He's okay." I simply stated. "Yea to you maybe but thats because you have eyes for his older brother, Butch." Robin giggled and winked before taking a sip of her drink. I ignored her and grabed a drink before leaving em to talk to themselves, I need some air.

I took a wiff of the cool air as I exit to the front yard. Everything was much calmer on this side if the house, no one was really out here besides a guy passed out in the front O.o? A couple making out on top of the hood of a car. I spotted a small wooden home made swing under a tree and figured why not. I took a seat and pushed my feet lightly into the grass.

"BUTCH I'M SO SORRY! WAIT!" I looked behind me a witnessed an angry Butch being chased out of the house by some blonde bimbo in a black dress. Wait , thats Tiffany! She's in my chem class. I wonder what she did?

"Please, just ...get away!" Butch said trying to be nice,

"I didn't mean it!"

Before I could ask myself what she meant I noticed a gross barf stain on Butch's black jeans. I coverd my mouth TRYING not to laugh, oh my ...bruh.

"This is why I don't mess with children!" Butch growled and stormed off into the street. I couldn't help but feel rejected at his last statement. Tiffany is my age...so does that make me a child?

* * *

Hey sorry its short but tell me what you think!? Next chapter will be a lot more blue its kinda like reds then a bit of reds and mostly greens then a bit of greens and mostly blues so yea like that. Hopefully thats not confusing and about my links ... Um yea they crashed on the site so they dint work okay lol ima try to fix them so we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles's POV:

I watched as Buttercup walked away without another word. I couldn't help but to feel bad, "Robin I don't think Buttercup took that very well." I frowned at Robin who looked to where Buttercup was before sighing. "I was only kidding, if it wasn't true she wouldn't have run off." I looked at Blossom who ran a hand through her locks before gesturing that she was going to go and check up on her. "Even if it is true, she doesn't respond well when she likes a guy, if she really does like him then she'll tell us on her own.

Robin gave a small smile in understanding "Okay, I'll make sure to apologize to her." My smile returned to its original form at her words. "Yay now let's go dance?" Robin and I ran out the kitchen and entered the dance floor that was held in the lounge room. As we were dancing I noticed Robin over my shoulder and grinning like a mad women. "What's wrong with you!" I yelled over the loud music. Robin pulled me in close to whisper in my ear while laughing, "Oh my god, Boomer Jackal has been watching you dance for the past minutes." I pulled away shocked and a bit flushed. I turned around and saw Boomer not even looking at me. I glared at Robin "He is not!" Robin placed her hands on her hips and gave me a 'dude are you serious face'

"I swear he was! He must have thought you weren't worth his time, I told you how they are picky when it comes to girls!" I sighed and turned to look again to see Boomer standing up and walking out through the back slide door.

"You should go TRY talking to him." I opened my mouth about to reject but a suddenly feeling of courage filled up inside of me. "Um... Okay sure, I'll be right back." I walked over to the slide door and took a look at the back yard. I can't say it wasn't crowded there was people everywhere. My eyes looked around the area until I spotted Boomer at the far end of the yard. He was leaning against the wooden fence, talking on the phone. He sure does use his phone a lot. 'Alright Bubbles you can do this' I thought to myself. I took slow steps around the pool, my eyes looking around cautiously. If he does reject me I hope no one hears.

I felt my heart begin to hammer as I stepped onto the grass. Just as I was about to reach him I was suddenly pulled away by a group of teens telling me to come and dance. I looked back, still a little startled, to see that Boomer had pulled away at his phone and was looking at me being dragged away before scoffing and continuing his conversation with whoever was on the other line.

'So close! I was so close!"

Buttercup's POV:

I don't know what I'm doing or why but ... I hugged myself with my jacket as the cool air brush against me. After Butch had stormed off I wanted to make sure he was alright, oddly enough that I care in the first place. I followed him as he continue to get farther away from the party. I swear I felt like passing out from all this walking. I watched as he finally stopped walking and entered a coffee shop. 'Oh thank god' I waited a few seconds before walking in. I looked around and spotted him at the front counter.

"One black coffee, thanks." Wow so he likes his coffee strong, awesome, a tough guy. I walked up to him and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Um hey sorry but I saw you run off earlier and wanted to make sure you were alright..." Butch narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Soo you followed me?" He asked bluntly I rolled my eyes. This is what I get for being concerned? "Uh yea no, that came out wrong but I guess if you're fine then I'll just head back." I turned to leave but was shocked when I felt a hand on my arm causing me to turn around again. "No it's fine, sorry I was rude when you were just concerned. I appreciate it." I smiled smally and nodded. "Apology accepted, I'm Buttercup by the way."

I held out my hand and was surprised when he took it. "Butch, nice to meet you...Buttercup."

He's actually being nice to me ...

* * *

Hey hope you like it once again short but my time is limited online but hope you liked it anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with the 4th chapter of my new story, and I would like to thank those who enjoy it and support my story so that's nice and I would like you guys to please send in song request, um but do know that they must go with the concept of the story, not all will be choosen.**

* * *

Blossom's POV:

'Where is she?' I groaned in frustration as I continue to wonder around this god forsaken house on the search for my stubburn green eyed sister who had wondered off to who knows where! I pulled out my phone and dialed in her number only to be sent to voice mail. I began to get worried, dad is going to kill me if she doesn't come home with us. I looked around the area and spotted Mitch talking to some girl at the far end of the living room. I walked over to him, hoping I didn't interrupt much. "Hey Mitch do you know where Buttercup is at?!" Mitch looked around and shook his head before saying, "No but the last time I saw her she was heading out to the front!" I nodded and thanked him before slipping my way out the front door.

I let out a breath of relief as I made it out the house, not a lot of people where out in the front. I walked off the front porch, my eyes scanning over the lawn, not that it was actually that big. "COME ON! LETS GO!"

I jumped up, a bit startled. A large group of guys began exiting the house, in such a rush too. I instantly reconized them as the college guys from Lennington, the Jakals' friends. One by one they all jumped into seprate cars, rather expensive cars as well. One car in paticular caught my eyes though. It was white and gold Lamborghini. There was someone leaning against the driver side and that aomeone being Boomer Jackal, the man Bubbles drools over, I don't blame her, he's good looking but I sorta have .something for his oldest brother, something I really shouldn't be feeling.

Just as I thought that my shoulder was suddenly bumped a but harshly, "Sorry." Was all the person said. My eyes widened as I watched him walk away. His voice was more than I expected, it was cool and deep. This was the first time I've heard it. Brick Jackal was the owner of that voice. He stopped by the white elegant car and seemed to have exchanged some words with his brother before both of them quickly got in the car 'but wait where's the third one?'. The sound of the enigine hurt my ears a bit but not as much as the screeching of their tires, and just like that they were gone leaving only the scent of their gas and burnt tire rubber.

"Hey Blossom can we go home, I'm getting tired." I turned to see my baby sister Bubbles holding her healls in ine hand and her cardigan in the other , looking just as she said, tired. "Uh yea go to the car I just have to find-" I was about to finish my sentence when I noticed Buttecup walking up to the house, with her hands in her pockets. I ran to her and crossed my arms, "where were you! I was looking for you, you had me worried!' Buttercup gave me a small weak smile and shrugged, "yea sorry I went for a walk, I just need ti get out of that house, it smeed liked sweaty balls and beer." I had to laugh at Buttercup's remark on Mitch's house, she always knows bow to brighten my mood in her own smart ass way. "Well next time answe my calls, you're still my little sister." Buttercup rolled her eyes and began walking to our car, which happend to be dad's since we aren't rich like some Lamborghini drivers.

 **Two Days Later On Monday**

I sighed as I picked on my salad, it was our lunch break and I'm surprised to see people are still talking about the party. I'm currently sitting at our now regualar luch table with Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Whitney, and Claire. Robin had introduced us to Whitney on the first day of school, and Buttercup met Claire during AP history. "The party was so much fun, it sucked that the Lennington boys had to leave so early though." Early!? It was so late my sisters and I didn't wake up the next moring till 2pm. "Yea why did they leave? Ine minute they were all fine and than all the suddenly they're all busting down the door." Asked Bubbles

Now that I think of it why did they leave in such a hurry? "Oh that's because Brick Jackal got a call from their look out back at Lennington and said that their headmaster was doing an early moring expection, and unless they wanted to get a demandment they had to get there quick."

I was shocked yet curious. " Wow that school sounds tough." I commented

"Well yea thats one of the most outrages school in the states, tons of millionaire's send their sons there." Added Whitney, that sure explains all the fancy cars, it looked like a car show last night.

"So what does the Jackals' father do?" I asked picking a grape with my fork, "Their dad owns his very successful law firm while their mom is head chief of women's bridel magazine." That sounds like an intreasting life, being rich must be nice, the nicest thing I've ever gotten was a diamond necklace for my 15th birthday.

"Wait, so you're telling me that these rich and totally not bad looking men came to our junkie high school?" Leave it to Buttercup to talk that way about school. The girls laughed and nodded, excluding me.

"That was almost 6 years ago, no one ever knows why they left after their junior year, but some say it was because they were dumped badly by their girlfriends who they were in love with. Apparently those idiots left them for older men, which I may add was so messed up, especially now I mean those girls must feel pretty darn stupid now."

Robin's words struck me hard in the mind, 'is that why they are so difficult to get near, because they don't want to get hurt?'

*RING!*

Well I better get to 5th period...

 **During Class**

I bit at my earaser as I waited for everyone else to finish their exams, "Blossom honey can you come here for a moment?" I stood up and walked over to the teacher who already began writing down a note. "I need you to do me a favor, can you go to the main office and check these books out, we originally borrowed them from the academy so we must return them. The office will give you an off campus pass so that you can go across the street and turn these into their libary. a

I looked at the stack of books to my right and widened my eyes, "um Mrs, I don't think I can take these all by myself...can I choose someone to help me?" The teacher laughed and nodded.

I smiled and looked behind me, it took me awhile ti catch my sister's attention but they eventually got it when I through a very large 'hiss' their way. Together we walked to the office, books in hands, and got them checked out. "Hurry up Bubbles!" Buttercup and I laughed as we watched our baby sister struggle to carry her stack of books across the street.

We were relieved as we finally got the academy. I stared in awe at the size of the halls which were all decorated very elegantly, almost castle like. We stopped by the school map frame to figure out where on Earth was their library. I felt my heart flaten as we saw that their libary was on the secind floor, 'why does the universe hate us?' ._.

'Here goes nothing'

During our way up we began to hear fait voices in hall. I was relived since maybe they can help us carry these bricks.

"Father wishes that you'd stop acting out to the professors Butch, one more strike and he'll take away you're license which means goodbye night club with Francis."

Wait that voice...cool and deep

 **Ending Song! "Jungle" by Emma Louise**


	5. Chapter 5

READ FINAL NOTE FOR INTELL ON UPCOMING STORY COMING IN 2016

(Important but optional)

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV Day of the party:**

"So where exactly did you come from again cause I don't remember seeing you around." I laughed a little and looked forward. I hummed, trying to think of a way to answer Butch. After we had introduced ourselves I ordered myself a cup of creamed coffee and from there we decided on taking a walk back to the party, which to my surprise was going really well. "Well I wouldn't have expected you to see much of me because I just moved here a month ago with my two sisters who are my age and my father. I also haven't really had the time to explore much of the city either." Butch grinned but didn't meet my eyes. It's strange how someone can say all these godly things about him when in reality he's just like everyone, except just more- well yeah just more, if that makes any sense. "In that case, how you liking the city?" I blushed as our eyes met for a split second before I glanced away and took a sip of my coffee.

"I like it, everyone is very nice and well going, this town doesn't seem to calm, it always has to have some event going on, which can be fun and that's something my old town failed to have."

Butch rose a brow "They failed to have events?" I broke out into short laugh and shook my head. "No, they failed to have fun." Butch looked to the side away from my view but I could tell that he broke a smile, which something I've heard is never seen. "What about you? Did you always live here?" His face turned to me again and he took a sigh,

"I-well originally I was born in Verona, but we moved here when I was very young." I was shocked yet intrigued. So he's foreign, I wonder how many people know that. I should probably keep it to myself, he's trusting me enough with this. "Wow, I would have never thought you were Italian, especially since usually Italians have dark skin tones and brown eyes." Butch licked his lips and chuckled. "Yea well my mother happens to be American, she met my father when she went off on vacation with her parents. They got married only a year later, and didn't come back to the states until my mother had me and my brothers." I smiled as I thought about cute it must have been for them.

"Enough of my past though, which University are you attending if I may ask." I narrowed my eyes confusingly before realizing he meant what school I go to. Oh crap. I thought over how I was going to tell him I'm still in high school but before I could think my words properly my mouth spoke out something I wish I hadn't. "Townsville University." Bigger crap, dammit Buttercup! Butch nodded, "That's nice, I heard they have a great business course there, I've always wanted to check it out, maybe you can show me around sometime." I faked a smile and laughed awkwardly. I suddenly felt bad about the whole thing, I'm not the kind of person to lie about who I am neverless a boy or in this case a man.

Just as I was about to confess the lie I just told I was cut off by a loud honk. I flinched as suddenly a VERY nice car pulled up beside us. The window rolled down to reveal Brick and Boomer. If only Blossom and Bubbles were here they'll probably pass out from an extreme heart throb and nose bleeds.

I tired to hear what they were saying but they seemed to be talking in a completely different language, must be Italian.

After a few more words, Butch backed away from the car, Brick and Boomer shot me a glance and said something to each other before driving off. 'Wow is it that rare for Butch to be seen with a girl?' I thought, at least he hasn't been with a lot of girls. "I have to go but I'll walk you to the street of the party." I smiled and nodded before walking. "So where did your brothers go? I assume they are your brothers because of their language." I couldn't have him thinking I follow the high school gossip. "They're turning the car around and are going to wait for me to drop you off." I made an 'O' face- the rest of the walk was silent but in a very relaxing way.

 **Present Time Blossom's POV:**

My sisters and I froze as suddenly the image of the Jackals came into view. The first one to notice us was Boomer who had looked up from his phone (for once). Wondering what their younger brother was looking at both Brick and Butch followed his eyes and stopped at us. "Buttercup?" My eyes widened as I looked at Buttercup who was also stunned. How does Butch Jackal know Buttercup? Did I miss something here?

Buttercup recollected herself and finally spoke "H-hey, what are you doing here?" Now both me and Bubbles were equally confused? Why is Buttercuo acting like she didn't know he came here? Who wouldn't know that!? From what I hear everyone in this god damn town knows. "I go here, I should be asking you that." Butch walked over to Buttercup and took the books from her. "Well we were sent to take these books back since your school allowed us to borrow them, but as you can tell we kinda were having trouble."

Butch looked at Bubbles then at me. Buttercup looked at us and realized she hasn't introduced us. "Oh! Butch um this is Blossom my oldest sister, and that's Bubbles my youngest." Bubbles and I smiled which he nodded at. Butch looked over his shoulder and said something, in a strange yet pretty accent, to his brothers who smiled politely and took mines and Bubbles's books. I felt my heart flutter as my finger tips brushed along Brick's but played it off by running a hand through my hair. "Thanks." I said lowly, "no problem." Ugh that voice is so alluring, it's just something you would expect from someone in those romance books I read in grade school.

Together the six of us walked up the stairs and down the endless halls. Buttercup seemed to already know Butch and Bubbles was making small talk to Boomer but everything seemed peaceful with Brick and I. I could tell he was a man of very few words. "I'm Blossom." I finally spoke out. "I know." I practically faced palmed myself, of course he knew that Buttercup just said it. Why am I so stupid?! I blushed, embarrassed with my choice of words and looked to side away from him. "I'm sorry I was just trying to make talk, I guess that came out quite foolish." I said smally. Brick stayed silent but as I looked up to him I managed to catch him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I could tell why but at least he knows I exist.

Eventually we reached our destination which lead to us saying our farewells. I smiled and took the heavy books back from Brick who's eyes never left the ground. I felt the need to say bye but unsure if he'll even respond I decided against it. I was about to leave but,

"It's Brick." I turned my head head, shocked hoping to be able to say something back but he had already began walking away, his brothers further away. I watched as he disappeared into the bright hall- lit up by the beam of sunlight that was revealed by a enormous window.

Buttercup has some explaining to do.

 **Brick's POV:**

I remained quiet as I followed my brothers back to our dorm. Butch had his usuall irritated face and Boomer wasn't looking at his phone for once, except he kept his hands in his pockets and looked forward. Once we got to our dorm I close the door behind me and eyed Butch. "So you seemed very comfortable with that girl, Butch." My green brother sat down on the couch and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, her and her sisters just moved here last month, they go to Townsville's University." I nodded my head and for some reason felt a bit funny inside. "Boomer seemed to take a liking to her blonde sister though." Butch added. I looked at my baby brother who laid on his bed ,arms behind head, with his face facing the ceiling and his eyes calmly shut. I could tell he heard since his lips turned downward.

"What your not going to deny? You always deny." Butch snorted at Boomer, who simply shrugged. "She's nice." Boomer replied. That's a changed, he never compliments just anyone. Sure he'll play it nice when it's appropriate but never would he say that with just us in the room.

"And what about you Brick? You didn't think the other one was worth your time?" I glared at my brother and scoffed. "I don't even know her." I commented bluntly. Butch chuckled. "You think she's pretty, I can tell bythe way you get defensive." I felt myself heat up. "She might be attractive but I wouldn't want to get to attached, and neither should you, both of you. We don't know these girls, the last thing we need is for them to be just like the rest- liars."

Ending Song: Pretty girl by sugarcult

* * *

 **Important INTELL: Like I mentioned above. I have been recently working on a new series, and I am about to finish the 10th chapter of the first book. There will be about 3 books on this series, which should be fun. Um I know some of you will be wondering what the story is based upon and we'll all I can say at the moment is that it's a mythology and involves some very beautiful creatures that come from the long line of wolves, try and take a guess there. I plan on releasing the first book hopefully by 2016, but if you guys want I can post the preview sometime before that of course that must be requested cause I wouldn't want to post something you guys don't want.**

Anyways that's all for today, thank you for you support and have a great day, ciao.


	6. Chapter 7

Buttercup fidgeted with her sweater as she waited for Butch to arrive at their meet up location. After explaining to her sisters the misunderstanding that Butch had taken upon her involving her age, they had pressured her into calling Butch, and have him meet up so that she can tell him the truth. Buttercup was a bit reluctant but understood that it was for the best. Bubbles had insisted on doing Buttercup's make up once again, but Buttercup reponded with "he believed I was older because I looked older, I have to look young if he's going to believe I'm telling the truth."

"Hey Buttercup!"

The anxious teenager looked up from her lap and smiled weakly as she spotted Butch walking into the small lounge restaurant. They had agreed to have lunch but Buttercup wasn't sure how long it would last after she told him. Buttercup stood up and gave Butch a small greeting hug before taking a seat across from him. "Thanks...for meeting me Butch, It means a lot.." Buttercup trailed off. Butch couldn't help but notice how peculiar the green eyed girl was acting and became worried. "Is everything okay Buttercup?" Butch asked leaning in on the table.

Buttercup filpped her bangs out of her eye and sighed, "Well ...you see, there's something I have to tell you and-" before Buttercup could utter another word a waitress came up to them and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Jackie and I'll be serving you today, what may I get you?"

Buttercup shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she noticed the closeness the waitress had on Butch. Her eyes seemed to blink uncontrollably yet innocently as the attempt to tell the way older man that she was indeed NOT twenty-three failed. Butch cleared his throat and leaned away from the waitress as he looked at his menu for the first time. He eventually ordered the chicken sandwich, while Buttercup simply requested a small side salad.

They ate in silence as their food had came by quickly.

"So, you were saying?" Butch asked looking up at her, as she picked absent mindedly at her plate. Buttercup paused and placed her fork down, "uh yea, right...like I was saying before,"

"Buttercup?"

The teenager squeezed her eyes shut in hope as a famillar sounded from behind her. Buttercup turned around and falsed a smile as she met eyes with non-other then Robin. 'Crap' thought Buttercup. Robin waved but then ceased in shock as she realized who was sitting right across from her newly met friend. Butch stared at Robin with disinterest, her appearance obviously revealing her age.

Both of the greens cringed at the loud squeal that erupted from Buttercup's definately not 23 year old friend.

Buttercup was speech-less, she couldn't think of what to say upon the position she was placed in. Suddenly the desperation to tell Butch the truth vanished into mid air. She didn't want him to know, at least not this way. Buttercup looked over to Butch who was now obviously irritated. She cleared her throat and gave a stern look at Robin who simply continued to blabber on about how "inconvenient" is was to run into eachother.

"Uh Robin, look its nice seeing you but we're kinda busy..." Buttercup trailed off, gesturing her eyes to Butch. Robin stared at her comfused. Seeing as if it was useless to himt at her Buttercup stood up, and pushed her off gently before planting herself down on the metal chair.

Butch coughed awkwardly and raised a brow at Buttercup who was still running ouber what had just happedned.

"How do you know her? She looks to young to be friends with you Buttercup."

Buttercup looked up with blank eyes and once again shifted in her seat.

"Oh.." She trailed off thinking wether she should try again to tell him.

"She's my friend's little sister. The days I visit my friend during the weekends, Robin is sometimes there and so we chat occasionally."

Butch nodded and smiled, blieveing the ashamed teenager's story. "Oh well, she's...anyways, I'm actually glad you called me...I wanted to ask you if you and your sisters would like to accompy my borthers and I to out school's football game aganist CitiesVille U. We're all on the team and well we agreed that it would be nice to get to know you girls a bit better."

Her and her SISTERS?!

Buttercup winced imagining the rage Blossom and Bubbles would bring on her for putting them into her big fat lie. They wouldn't talk to her until they really are in college,

"Sure..."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

"BUTTERCUP! How dare you?!"

Buttercup sat on her bed with her head low listening to her sisters' endless rants. After she got home she was quick to explain the sistuation and hos it worsen in an instict to Blossom and Bubbles.

"I'm sorry! It all just happened so fast and...I messsed up okay, I just-I just really want to get to know him you guys..and I thought you guys wanted the same with Brick and Boomer..."

Blossom took a sigh and rubbed her temples before looking over at Bubbles who was looking away while rubbing her arm shyly.

She had to admit that seeinf Brick would definately be better then staying home on a saturday night but she also felt extremely guilty of having to lie to him. If anything were ro happen between them, she would want it to be honest, not just a bunch of lies, but maybe thats what Buttercup wanted as well. Although she knows Buttercup would never admit herself, she was attached to Butch and apparently so was he, surprisenly on both sides.

"I'll go but only if Bubbles agrees."

All eyes were instantly on the small timid blonde. Bubbles looked up and pouted. She hated being under so much pressure, just like her sister she felt being involved with a guy held with a lie was compleley unfair, but she indeed wanted to get to know Boomer as much like her sisters and his brothers.

"So the game is tomorrow?"


	7. Chapter 9

Ahhhhh I'm a little rusty so I probably won't be as good, but anyways lets start again shall we?

* * *

Buttercup, Blossom and I stood in the mist of the enourmous crowd, the entrance of Lennington's field was packed over capacity. I shifted uncomfortablely at the lack of space. I felt Blossom tug my arm forward as we approched the ticket line. Butch and his brothers had apparently reserved our tickets at the front. I sighed in relief as we finally reached the window, "tickets please?" The younge college boy wesring the Lennington T-shirt asked, exteneding his arm out. Buttercup's took a step forward and sighed, "uh, we have reserved tickets, under the name Jackal.. "

I looked around as suddenly the people behind us and even the ticket men froze at the infamous surname. I looked around and gave weak smiles before looking down at my feet shyly. The guy taking the tickets stumbled through his desk before hesitantly pulling out three tickets. Blossom took the tickets and examined them. Buttercup and I looked over her shoulders, our eyes nearly bulge out of our eyes sockets, $200!

People were paying this much for one college game?! How absurd! I suddenly felt a pit of guilt in my gut. Oh Boomer if only I could tell you now...

After recollecting ourselves we stepped out of line and went through the check out were they escorted us to our sest numbers which happend to be just four rows from the field. I sat down in my seat comfortably, placing my purse down on my lap. I wore a baby blue zipped up sweater light yellow spaghetti strap, dark blue deniem jeans with white sneakers. My hair was up in a lose bun with a few strands framingmy face. Blossom wore a white and pink Love Pink sweater with black calf lenghth leggings and white high top chucks. Her hair was down and wavey abd brushed off to the side. Buttercup on the other hand wore a grey lose plain t shirt that hung losely off her shoulders with black pre-ripped jeans and black army boots. Her hair was straighten, her side bangs covered half of left eye. Unfortuantely trying to pass off as 23 I had done our make up in a simple but dramatic style, all cat eyed, inner eyeliner, small false lashes and lip gloss.

"Do you see them?" Blossom asked looking around the field. My eyes shifted from side to side trying to pin point our victims. I sadden at the thought of our lie. Maybe Boomer would fall for the real me and when he does, he'll understand... Right? I sighed in defeat at my dilusional, homeless thoughts. He's going to despise me!

The three of us suddenly stood up from our seats as the marching band appeared from the tunnel entrence. The crowd erupted in cheers as the mascot and football team ran out shortly after. I smiled upon seeing Boomer run out holding his helmet in his hand he was number 10.

"Booomer! I'm here Boomer! Notice me! "

I looked above at the roll behind me to see a snarky looking college girl wearing a jersey that resembled Boomer's. I eyed it strangely, wondering where in the earth did she get that.

"Brick I love you! "

Butch your so hot!"

Blossom stood sternly not bothering to look at the girl who shouted out to Brick, she bit her lip and kept looking foward. Buttercup simply rolled her eyes snd scratched her temple awkwardly. Apparently the screeching fan girls caught their attention since the three Jackals looked over to where we were. Butch sent Buttercup a smirk while Boomer simply stared at me for about ten seconds before looking away and putting on his helmet. Blossom instantly sat down once coming in eye contact with Brick who sent us a small glare before rolling his eyes. Ouch, okay so he might not be to easy to fool. Does he know?

After the game, Butch had texted Buttercup and asked for us to stay behind after eveyone cleared out. Another victory for Lennington meant a huge after party at the beach, college students ONLY.

We waited by our car, I hugged myself, hoping to shield myself from the breeze. "Hey Buttercup!"

I looked ahead and noticed the boys approaching with a couple of friends includung a couple girls. Boomer looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment. I smiled and averted my head to the side, not meetig his gaze.

"You girls ready to head to the beach for the party?" Brick asked sternly, mostly eyeing Blossom

Blossom looked at us and cleared her throat, almost as if she read our minds she asked, "how exactly do you get in again? " referring to the college students only rule, the question was a wonder on how they intended to keep high schooler out.

Brick scoffed and said "you use to secret key word every student in Lennington and Townsville U. students were emailed last night, didn't you get it? I made sure Jimmy our tech guy hack, and send the email to everyone registered in the University... " by now Brick, Boomer, Butch, and their friends all eyed us suspiciously

Uh oh


	8. Chapter 8

Cr: W.H

* * *

Blossom struggled to come up with an excuse as in why her and her sisters never received the email that everyone had gotten. The girls felt alienated, by now the young adults were staring at them with unnerving suspicion, especially Brick and Boomer.

"If you don't know the key word, then I guess you can't come." Brick stated coldly.

Blossom opened her mouth to speak but paused as Butch beat her to it, "Stop being such a dick Brick, maybe the dork made a mistake and they didn't get the damn email. They can be our plus one, besides they seem smart enough to know not to lie to us."

Buttercup felt a hint of guilt wash over her but hid it with a scowl. She didn't like being rescued, she didn't think the lie would get this big, and now she dragged her sisters along for the ride. Brick stared at Butch for a moment, then peeled his eyes to Boomer who couldn't care less what they decided. "Alright, well I guess since my brother has so much faith in you, we'll let it slide this once. Just don't expect more of it, last thing we need is the student body finding out we bent the rules."

With the issue being settled the group of college preps turned and gathered into their respective cars. "Let's go" Blossom said walking to their father's old station wagon. Blossom moved the car out of their parking spot and pulled up along the right side of the Jackles's black Lexus. Butch rolled down window with a grin. "Just follow us, try not to get lost, if anything- have Buttercup text me." Blossom nodded with a small smile. Her eyes looked pass Butch for a second and onto Brick who was driving. Feeling her gaze he glanced at her from the corner of his eye before using the driver control buttons to roll up Butch's window. The girls watched the Lexus move away and make its way to the parking lot exit.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls found themselves driving up to the meter parking of Townsville Beach. They paid for their parking ticket and pulled into a spot all the way in the back. "I'm not sure I wanna do this you guys." Bubbles hugged herself as they got out of the car. Blossom and Buttercup looked at one another, "Its only for a little while Bubs, if we leave now they'll know something is off, let's just get tonight over with and then we don't have to speak to them again." Buttercup explained, though she knew it wouldn't be that easy, Blossom knew as well, this web lies was sticky and thick. Bubbles looked around anxiously, the soft breeze fanning her small face, "Well okay, but don't leave me alone."

Agreeing the girls swiftly made their way down from the lot of cars and onto the beach. Their shoes were burying themselves into the loose sand, if they had known that an after party on the beach was on the agenda, they would have brought more suitable pair of footwear. The girls stared in awe at the large bon fire. It was about 5 feet taller then them and was raging in flames. The college student body seemed much more proficient in their party assembling. Three enlarge bon fires, twelve grills of various meets, jugs of booze were brought in and placed in every few yards within the sand, and giant logs were being brought down impeccably synchronized around the area for people to sit upon. The girls were impressed, but were left speechless as a truck pulled up and and almost two times a dozen of Lennington boys unloaded a wire fence, they worked quick on applying the fence around the boarders of the party.

"Pretty sweet sweet huh?"

The girls looked to their side and saw a young blonde college girl with a proud smirk on her face. She held a bright red cup and had her shoes attached to her bag from their laces. "Are they allowed to do that?" Buttercup asked referring to the guys literally putting up a fence on public property. The college girl laughed and took a sip from her cup, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Being rich comes with perks. Len (short for Lennington) boys are known for throwing their extremely exclusive parties, the wire keeps from high school brats trying to crash."

The girls would have liked to introduce themselves but girl suddenly waved and walked away, running towards the crowd of dancing people.

"Well what now?" Bubbles asked tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you guys see the Jackals?" Buttercup asked searching the area. The Jackles had lead them down the road that would bring them to the party, but later left as they needed to handle a couple things first, resulting the girls having to park by themselves.

It was obvious the girls seemed like wall flowers, Blossom sighed, they felt awkward. They didn't know anyone, they were suppose to be college students on the high social latter yet they acted like the bottom itself. " you guys keep your eye out for them I'm going to get us some drinks." Blossom pulled away from her sisters and approached the college boy who was serving drinks with caution.

"Cup or jug?" The boy asked

Blossom was lost for a moment before realizing he was asking if she wanted it in a cup or if she wanted to drain on the jug pinch from the mouth. Her eyes widen, she shook her head and laughed awkwardly. "Uh I'll take it in a cup, make that three cups please."

The boy quickly filled up three bright red cups and winked before handing them to her. Blossom turned to make her way back to Bubbles and Buttercup but she couldn't see them. She felt relief wash over her as she spotted them in the back near the hill alongside the Jackals and their crew. "Oh hey Blossom, thanks." Buttercup said taking a cup and drinking from it. Blossom gave Bubbles her cup, she smiled but hesitated before taking a sip.

"So you girls feshmen?" A random guy from the crew asked.

Freshmen? In high school? Bubbles and Blossom thought, "No, we're in our third year." Buttercup replied casually. He meant freshmen in college.

"Cool, how come I've never seen you at the parties before? Three cuties like you wouldn't be hard to miss." The girls were stunned, what could they say?

"Its not everyday we wonder into the parties, its unfortunate we hadn't ran into you the nights we have shown up."

Buttercup and Blossom gaped at Bubbles's sudden answer, she sounded so convincing, they almost believed it. Buttercup nodded at Butch in acknowledgement, he had looked away from the friend he was chatting with, and his eyes accidentally met hers. He smirked and drank from his beer bottle. Buttercup wanted to talk to him but he was always with his friends. She preferred him alone, just like how they were at Mike's party.

"Boomie!" Blossom and Bubbles flinched at a high squeal. Buttercup almost couldn't help but laugh as a tall dark brunette ran up to the blonde Jackal. Boomer groaned and brushed her hand off like a bug and stepped back. The girl pouted and insisted he come with her to swim in the dark ocean. Blossom wasn't sure that was a good idea, Boomer knew that too, "I'd rather not Michelle" Boomer said clearly not amused.

On the other side of the group Brick back away from the crew, he didn't like those girls killing the vibe. Blossom watched Brick walk up the hill to the exit and for some reason found herself assuring her sisters that she'd be back.

* * *

"You're lying!' Butch exclaimed

Buttercup let out a humorous laugh and shook her head. "I'm not! We were orange for an entire week! Oh gosh picture day that year was awful." Butch laughed upon seeing Buttercup trying to muffle another laugh but resulted in them both laughing along. After Butch's friend had left to feel up some girl while dancing in the now half drunken crowd of college students, he invited Buttercup for a walk alone. They eventually sat down near the shore where they exchanged embarrassing moments in life. Their laughter died down and replaced by a comfortable silence, Buttercup took this moment to finally acknowledge her surroundings. The beach was a beautiful sight at night, Buttercup wasn't big on cheesy scenario's but she had appreciation for the natural beauty that was rarely ever around her. The waves was mood setting and the breeze brought relief, it was cool yet, welcoming.

Butch stared at Buttercup, he knew she was hiding something, _what_ , is what he's wanting to find out. He wasn't naive, or oblivious. As much as he liked her, he wouldn't be fooled even by her. Brick and Boomer have taken a different approach on her sister's so far, Butch wanted to enjoy his time with this newly developed crush. "I can't remember the last time I've came to the beach." Buttercup mumbled out of nowhere. Butch was pulled out from his thoughts, he cleared his throat and looked ahead, in the direction of the waves. "Why's that?" Butch asked hoping to find out a bit more about her origins. Buttercup sucked in some air and sighed, "Never really had the time, we constantly moved from city, to town, to city again. By the time we'd make some friends and get invited to places, the moving truck would appear at our drive way."

"You're adults, you should be able to decide where you live and how long." Butch said taking a sip from his drink. He offered Buttercup a drink but she kindly rejected, she wasn't much to drink, the cup she had earlier was enough for her, besides she was still a minor. _Minor_. remembering the circumstances that brought her at the beach at that very moment returned the anxiety of guilt she was feeling earlier, only it was ten times as worst as she felt herself enjoying sitting with Butch on beach. Her lifetime devotion to avoid ever igniting any romancing feeling towards any one was gradually disintegrating. Buttercup sealed her eyes shut, she couldn't keep up with the lies, this man was innocent, he's never hurt her, if wanted, this man could destroy her and her family's reputation in a single phone call. Her dad would be finished, shunned, and there would be a witch hunt at school.

She didn't want to let go though, at least not yet. It was her next move that signed her death warrant.

In mere of being consumed by her emotions, Buttercup clasped her lips against the green Jackal's own. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, yet the Jackal was breathless. Butch stared into the eyes of the conflicted teenager, before gently raising her chin. Their lips moved compassionately against one eachother, Buttercup felt her heart speed up upon feeling Butch's tongue enter her mouth. Unlike the first kiss, this one lasted quite awhile up until the point where they no longer could breathe and finally pulled apart. Buttercup smiled and pecked his lip a few times.

 _Live or die_ , she thought.

* * *

Word Count: 1,954

* * *

credit goes to W.H

* * *

Chapters that were AU's were taken down as they were no longer valid.

Stories are being edited

Stories covers were made by W.H but were posted by EC.

This account is still W.H.'s but is managed by EC

EC did not write the updates, all was original work by the author herself.

Please be patient. 

* * *

E.C


End file.
